jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:321miecio321/Prawdziwa historia syna wodza wikingów
hejka wszystkim to ja… chyba xD, to jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie ale proszę o szczere komentarze, wszystko przyjmę na klatę :D miłego czytania #mieczyk Akcja zaczyna się przed jws Jeźdźcy mają 12 lat Będę zmieniał perspektywy Na berk jest wojna ze smokami Czkawka widział nocną furię ale się z nią nie zaprzyjaźnił Rozdział 1 Padnij-usłyszałem donośny głos wodza wikingów po czym rzuciłem się na ziemie. Ledwo co zdążyłem wykonać jego polecenie a nad głową usłyszałem świst topora lecącego w stronę… smoka. A tak właściwie zapomniałem się przedstawić nazywam się… Czkawka, jestem synem wodza plemienia Wandali Stoicka Ważkiego i od dwóch lat czeladnikiem miejscowego kowala pyskacza (Stoick) Co on tu robi, przecież miał być z tobą w kuźni pyskacz? (Pyskacz) On… no wiesz… uciekł mi (Stoick) Czyli nawet dwunastoletniego chłopca nie umiesz przypilnować? (Czkawka) Ja tylko chciałem zabić smoka (Stoick) Nie rozumiesz? Ty jesteś największą ofermą na berk, której się ciągle muszę wstydzić. Nic nie umiesz zrobić dobrze, wszystko za co się bierzesz kończysz kończy się katastrofą. I co? Myślisz że od tak sobie dasz radę zabić smoka? (Czkawka) Ale tato… (Stoick) Masz tak do mnie już nie mówić. Ty już nie jesteś moim synem Po usłyszeniu ostatnich słów mojego oj… a raczej Stoicka uciekłem w stronę lasu słysząc jeszcze pyskacza (Pyskacz) Czkawka wracaj. (Pyskacz) (Pyskacz) Co ty najlepszego uczyniłeś (Stoick) To na co wszyscy czekali od chwili jego narodzin (Pyskacz) Wcale nie wszyscy, on jest moim przyjacielem (Stoick) Dość… nie chcę o nim słyszeć, dla mnie on jest… martwy (Pyskacz) Wcale tak nie myślisz (Stoick) A właśnie że tak myślę Odwróciłem się w stronę wikingów (Pyskacz) I co? Jesteście teraz zadowolenie? Przez was ten chłopiec jest sam w lesie, niech Thor ma go w opiece bo inaczej niechcenie wiedzieć co wam zrobię Po tych słowach udałem się do kuźni (Astrid) Co my zrobiliśmy? Przez nas Czkawka uciekł. Mogłam pokazać że go lubię, ale nie bałam się z nim zaprzyjaźnić bo też ze mnie by się śmiali. Myśląc o tym znów rzuciłam toporem w kolejne drzewo. Wiem pójdę do pokoju Czkawki, może się tam o czymś dowiem. (Pod domem wodza) Raz jacza śmierć – pomyślałam i zapukałam do domu wodza (Stoick) Wejdź (Astrid) Dzień dobry wodzu, mogłabym wejść do pokoju czkawki? (Stoick) Cześć Astrid. A niby po co chcesz tam iść? (Astrid) Eee… Czkawka miał mi naostrzyć topór i go tam zostawił (Stoick) Dobrze, po schodach pierwsze drzwi po prawej (Astrid) Dziękuje Ufff… udało się, myślałam że nie będzie to takie łatwe. Właśnie otworzyłam drzwi do pokoju Czkawki i co tam zostałam zszokowało mnie. Na ścianach było dużo projektów broni i jakiegoś smoka, jest cały czarny jak… nie to niemożliwe on nie mógł nigdy zobaczyć nocnej furii przecież już by dawno nie żył. Nie Astrid skup się nie przyszłaś oglądać jakiś rysunków, szukasz informacji. Po kilku minutach znalazłam cztery grube oprawione w skórę zeszyty. Wzięłam je i udałam się w stronę kruczego urwiska. (Stoick) Jak ja mogłem to zrobić? To była moja jedyna rzecz jaka została mi po Valce, a teraz co? Straciłem żonę , syna i mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. To była najgłupsza rzecz jaką zrobiłem w całym moim życiu. Słyszę otwieranie drzwi do mojego domu (Sączyślin) A ty Stoicku jeszcze nie w twierdzy? (Stoick) A co się tam takiego niby dzieje? (Sączyślin) Świętujemy odejście tego nieudacznika z naszej osady (Stoick) Idź bezemnie (Sączyślin) To będzie najlepsza uczta od kilkuset lat (Stoick) NIE IDĘ (Sączyślin) Ok. ok. nie denerwuj się ta, ale jakbyś zmienił zdanie jestem w twierdzy- powiedziawszy to wyszedł z domu i zostawił mnie znów samego. Ja znów usiadłem na swoim fotelu i miałem zacząć myśleć o mojej złej decyzji lecz usłyszałem wybuch i głośny śmiech nikt nie zgadł ale dziękuje że próbowaliście (Mieczyk) (Mieczyk i Szpadka) 3,2,1 czas na demolkę- mówiąc to schowałem się z siorą za beczkami. Po kilku sekundach usłyszeliśmy wybuch domu Pleśniaka. Przybiłem piątkę siostrze i uroniłem kilka łez (Mieczyk) To było piękne (Szpadka) Bo to był mój pomysł (Mieczyk) Nie bo mój (Szpadka) mój (Stoick) BLIŹNIAKI (Mieczyk) siostra uciekamy zacząłem biec ale zderzyłem się z siostrą i upadliśmy na ziemie (Czkawka) Stałem już nad krawędzią urwiska. Chciałem już z tym wszystkim skończyć, pewnie gdyby inni się o tym dowiedzieli wyprawili by z tej okazji wielką ucztę. Już miałem skoczyć, ale za plecami usłyszałem krzyk (Ktoś) Czkawka Odwróciłem się w stronę tej osoby ze zdziwieniem. Kto mogł chcieć mnie powstrzymać? Chciałem się dokładnie przyjrzeć tej osobie, lecz nie zdążyłem. Odwracając się jak to ja zawadziłem nogą o kamień i zaczołem spadać w stronę morza. Jeszcze tylko zdążyłem zauważyć piękne niebieskie oczy, a później tylko… ciemność (Astrid) Nie mogłam wierzyć w to co się przed chwilą stało. Podbiegłam nad urwisko z nadzieją że jednak nie spadł. Było zaciemno by się dokładnie przyjżec ale nigdy niewidziałam Czkawki. Usiadłam na kamieniu i zaczełam cicho płakać. Całe życie mu dokuczałam a teraz co? Nieustraszona Astrid Hoferson płacze z powodu śmierci największej ofermy na Berk. Co by powiedzieli na to inni? Pewnie by mnie wyśmiali. Muszę się pozbierać. Wstałam i wycierając łzy ruszyłam w kierunku osady. (Stoick) Właśnie nakrzyczałem na bliźniaki. Co oni sobie wyobrażają? Ale i tak szkoda że Pleśniaka nie było w środku, chociaż bym miał jeden, ba jeden tysiące problemów z głowy. Myśląc o tym szedłem w kierunku twierdzy. Usłyszałem niepokojący szelest w krzakach. Uniosłem w ręce mój topór, gotowy do ataku, gdy nagle z tamtąd wyskoczyła astrid i wpadła na mnie. (Astrid) przepraszam... (Stoick) nic się nie stało, gdzie tak biegniesz? (Astrid) własnie wodza szukałam (Stoick) co się stało? (Astrid) Czkawka on... nie żyje Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. To była wyłącznie moja wina, gdybym się go nie wyrzekł nic się by nie stało. Ale nie wielki Stoick Ważki nie może wytszymać jednego dnia bez kłotni z synem. Co by na to powiedziała Valka? A może jednak jeszcze żyje. (Stoick) Co się stało? Astrid opowiedziała mi o ich "spotkaniu" na kruczym urwisku. Czkawka często wpadał w tarapaty ale zawsze z nich wychodził cało ,może i tym razem stało się coś podobnego- pomyślałem (Stoick) Może jednak przyżył (Astrid) myślę że są na to małe szansę (Stoick) Małe ale jednak są. Jutro wypływam z chętnymi na poszukiwania mojego syna (od autora chyba zapomniał że sie go wyrzekł xD) Rozdział 2 (perspektywa naszego truposza xD) Obudziłem sie dokładnie nie wiem gdzie bo nic nie widze aaaaaaaaaa.... oślepłem , fałszywy alarm zapomniałem otworzyć oczu xD. Otwieram oczy jednocześnie wstając. Leżałem na plaży, niby wszystko jest normalnie tylko co to jest to czarne co się na mnie patrzy. (Czkawka) Aaaaaaaaaa..... smok Szybko wyjołem zza pasa sztylet i kierowałem się w kierunku pomiotu burzy (Nocna furia) Co to ma być ja się pytam? Człowieku ja ci przed chwilą życie uratowałem a ty tu na mnie z mieczem. Tamta kobieta w masce miała racje żebym nie ufał ludziom (wiecie o kogo chodzi xD) Ale nie no to tylko malutki sztylecik, czymś takim to on tylko może mi w ząbkach podłubać. Pobiegłem i rzuciłem się na człowieka jednocześnie go przewalając. I co dalej jesteś taki silny? Może go zabije i będe go miał z głowy. Niee jak się o tym tamta kobieta dowie to pewnie ze mnie zrobi dywanik xD chociaż go postrasze. (Szczerbatek) wwraaww (czyt. rybaaaa xD) haha już zemdlał. Ciekawe co by było gdyby coś innego mu powiedział. Odleciałem i położyłem się w mojej cieplutkiej grocie. nexta spróboje dodać jak najszybciej :D (Stoick) Właśnie otworzyłem drzwi twierdzy. Wszyscy wikingowie z całej wioski już na mnie czekali. Usiadłem na specjalnie dla mnie wyznaczonym miejscu i zaczołem przemowę (Stoick) Pewnie się zastanawiacie po co was wezwałem tutaj o tak puźnej porze kilku wikingów pokiwało głowami (Stoick) Otóż chciałem was poinformować że jutro razem z chętnymi wypływam w morzew poszukiwaniu mojego zaginionego syna (Wiking) A po co mielibyśmy szukać tej ofermy? (Stoick) To nie zmienia faktu że jest moim synem. (Ktoś)Płynę z tobą Stoick- usłyszałem dobrze znany mi głos mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. (Astrid) ja też (Sączysmark) Skoro płynie moja dziewczyna to ja... - nie zdążył dokończyć ponieważ dostał potężnego prawego sierpowego prosto w twarz (Astrid) Nawet gdybyś był ostatnim męszczyzną na ziemi nie chciałabym z tobą chodzić (Śledzik) ja też chce płynąć (Mieczyk) ja też! Ale co? (Szpadka) jak to co jedziemy coś rozwalić. Po tych słowach ruszyliśmy w strone wyjścia z twierdzy (Stoick) Macie być jutro o ósmej w porcie jak nie to niechcecie wiedziec co z wami zrobie (reszta) tak jest Stoick! (Czkawka) Obudziłem się jednocześnie wstając. Udałem się w kierunku jeziorka obok którego była dużo łakę z dziwną trawą (smoczymiętka). Zaczołem łapać dla siebie ryby. Po jakiejś godzinie nałapałem tyle ryb że starczy mi jeszcze na obiad i kolację. Ruszyłem w kierunku jednej z jaskiń. Gdy tam dotarłem troche się przestraszyłem. Ale zignorowałem jego bo jeszcze spał. Zaczołem przygotowywać ognisko ale nie miałem czym wzniecić płomienia. Nagle usłyszałem charakterystyczny dzwięk dla strzału tylko jednego smoka nocnej furii. Uskoczyłemw bok. O dziwo pocisk nie leciał we mnie tylko w stronę ogniska (Czkawka) dzięki (NF) wwwrrrraaww ( warto było dla tego widoku) Może ten smok rzeczywiście nie chce mi nic złego zrobić. Może one nie są takie o jakie je każdy podejrzewa. Wziołem jedną rybe i uniosłem w stronę smoka. On od razu jak to zobaczył otworzył mordke. (Czkawka) Ty nie masz zębów... usłyszawszy to smok wysunoł zęby i rzucił się na rybe. (Czkawka) a jednak masz Po tych słowach się uśmiechnołem a smok próbował zrobić to samo co wyglądało bardzo zabawnie (Czkawka) Masz jakieś imię smok pokiwał przecząco głową (Czkawka) a chciałbyś jakieś mieć? Smok pokiwał głową na potwierdzenie (Czkawka) może być... szczerbatek? Smok zaczoł skakać po całej grocie (Czkawka) chyba ci się podoba Po tych słowach smok uważnie podszedł do wyjścia z groty w kierunku morza i zaczoł warczeć (Czkawka) co się dzieje mordko? Tego nexta dedykuje wszystkim którzy czytają bloga a między innymi dwóm osobom. XRicoxdxdX za wsparcie oraz propozycje osób które spotka czkawka. Drugą osobą której dziękuje jest Szczerbek25 która mnie motywowała i wbiła 100 komentarz. Między innymi to dzięki im powstała dalsza część opowiadania i powstaną następne :) dziękuje wam za wsparcie #mieczyk wyszedłem z groty i ruszyłem w kierunku którym szczerbek warczał. Po drodze sie zastanawiałem co to może być . Doszedłem do wyteptanej ścieżki w lesie... czekaj wydeptanej?! Nagle powaliło mnie dwóch mężczyzn. Po chwili otrząsnołem się z szoku i zapytałem. (Czkawka) kim jesteście? (ktoś 1) teraz to my zadajemy pytania Zza krzaków nagle słychać było czyjeś kroki a za moimi plecami w grocie szczerbek zaczoł warczeć (ktoś 3) Stig zostaw go (Stig) Ale... (ktoś 3) ZOSTAW! (Stig) tak jest Wstałem i sie otrzepałem, jednocześnie badając ich wzrokie. Chłopak którego nazywali Stigiem jest wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Ten który kazał mnie puścić był natomiast drobnej postury, miał brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Tamten który pomógł stigowi mnie powalić był starszy mężczyzna który mimo wieku i braku jednej ręki wyglądał na groźnego przeciwnika. (ktoś) cześć jestem Hal Mikelson, a ten który cie trzymał to Stig Olafson (ktoś 2) chrząka (Hal) a ten "dziadek" który nie może się doczekać to thorn Thorn o dziwo nie zamierzał tej uwadze dać żadnej ciętej riposty, zamierzał się czegoś dowiedzieć o nowym (thorn) jak sie nazywasz? (Czkawka) jestem Czkawka a to... niezdążył dokończyć zdania przez jeden szczegół, którym była nocna furia podlatująca do Czkawki. Stig,Hal i Thorn wyciągneli broń (Czkawka) spokojnie mordko oni ci nic nie zrobią (Hal) ty się z tą bestią przyjaźnisz?! (Czkawka) to nie jest bestia, on jest normalnym stworzeniem jak ty czy ja (Hal) rzucił broń i podszedł do Czkawki (Stig) co ty wyprawiasz? (Hal) zaufaj mi (Czkawka) połóż ręke mu na pysku Hal stanowczo położył ręke na pyszczku szczerbatka na co on zareagował tylko cichym warknięciem (Czkawka) mówiłem, a tak własciwie to od jak dawna tu jesteście? (Hal) kilka tygodni temu sztorm uszkodził nam rejke i żagiel przez co musielismy tu zacumować. (Czkawka) Ale to nie jest chyba twoja cała załoga? (Hal) Nie reszta została w Skandii, pewnie już się o nas denerwują. Chyba że zrobili już nam pogrzeb. (Czkawka) pomoge wam naprawić okręt I tak oto Czkawka zdobył kilku nowych przyjacioł wśród skandian oraz w podziękowaniu od nich troche metalowych części (nie będe ich opisywał) dzięki którym mógł zbudować kuźnie w której zrealizował pare swoich projektów.